hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes
right|300px|thumb|Title card Hogan's Heroes was a popular television series that aired on CBS from 1965 to 1971. The series, which starred Bob Crane as Colonel Robert Hogan, was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allies prisoners during World War II. In the series' plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. The prisoners ran an Anti-Nazi organization under the camp right under the Germans' noses. During its six years run, the series received ten Emmy Award nominations, winning two (Werner Klemperer won twice as Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series.). 168 episodes were produced. The show is still shown in syndication. At the moment, all of the episodes are available on VHS tape from Columbia House, while five of the series' six seasons are now available on DVD from Paramount, with the fifth season DVD being recently released in December, 2006. Cast right|300px|thumb|Hogan and the Gang with Hilda Main Cast * Colonel Robert Hogan - Bob Crane * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Richard Baker - Kenneth Washington * Fraulein Hilda (Klink's secretary) - Sigrid Valdis * Fraulein Helga (Klink's secretary) - Cynthia Lynn * Sergeant Vladimir Minsk - Leonid Kinskey (pilot only) Recurring Cast * General Albert Burkhalter - Leon Askin * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine * Colonel Rodney Crittenden - Bernard Fox * Corporal Langenscheidt - Jon Cedar * Gertrude (Burkhalter) Linkmeyer - Kathleen Freeman, Alice Ghostley * Marya - Nita Talbot * Tiger Lily - Arlene Martel Production Staff * Executive Producer: ** Edward H. Feldman * Producers: ** Edward H. Feldman ** William A. Calihan * Associate Producers: ** William A. Calihan ** Bernard Fein ** Jerry London Directors * Directors: ** Bruce Bilson ** Robert Butler ** Marc Daniels ** Edward H. Feldman ** Richard Kinon ** Jerry London ** Irving Moore ** Howard Morris ** Gene Reynolds ** John Rich ** Bob Sweeney Episodes right|250px|thumb|Publicity Photo of John Banner, Bob Crane and Werner Klemperer in civilian clothes Season 1 * The Informer * Hold That Tiger * Kommandant of the Year * The Late Inspector General * The Flight of the Valkyrie * The Prisoner's Prisoner * German Bridge is Falling Down * Movies Are Your Best Escape * Go Light on the Heavy Water * Top Hat, White Tie and Bomb Sight * Happiness Is a Warm Sergeant * The Scientist * Hogan's Hofbrau * Oil for the Lamps of Hogan * Reservations Are Required * Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13 * Happy Birthday, Adolf * The Gold Rush * Hello, Zollie * It Takes a Thief Sometimes * The Great Impersonation * The Pizza Parlor * The 43rd, a Moving Story * How to Cook a German Goose by Radar * Psychic Kommandant * The Prince from the Phone Company * The Safecracker Suite * I Look Better in Basic Black * The Assassin * Cupid Comes to Stalag 13 * The Flame Grows Higher * Request Permission to Escape Season 2 * Hogan Gives a Birthday Party * The Schultz Brigade * Diamonds in the Rough * Operation Briefcase * The Battle of Stalag 13 * The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz * Hogan Springs * A Klink, A Bomb and a Short Fuse * Tanks for the Memory * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 1 * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2 * Will the Real Adolf Please Stand Up? * Don't Forget to Write * Klink's Rocket * Information Please * Art for Hogan's Sake * The General Swap * The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery * Praise the Führer and Pass the Ammunition * Hogan and the Lady Doctor * The Swing Shift * Heil Klink * Everyone Has a Brother-in-Law * Killer Klink * Reverend Kommandant Klink * The Most Escape-Proof Camp I've Ever Escaped From * The Tower * Colonel Klink's Secret Weapon * Top Secret Top Coat * The Reluctant Target right|250px|thumb|Color photo of the series' three main characters Season 3 * The Crittendon Plan * Some of Their Planes Are Missing * D-Day at Stalag 13 * Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari * Funny Thing Happened on the Way to London * Casanova Klink * How to Win Friends and Influence Nazis * Nights in Shining Armor * Hot Money * One in Every Crowd * Is General Hammerschlag Burning? * A Russian Is Coming * An Evening of Generals * Everybody Loves a Snowman * The Hostage * Carter Turns Traitor * Two Nazis for the Price of One * Is There a Doctor in the House * Hogan, Go Home * Sticky Wicket Newkirk * War Takes a Holiday * Duel of Honor * Axis Annie * What Time Does the Balloon Go Up? * LeBeau and the Little Old Lady * How to Escape from a Prison Camp Without Even Trying * The Collector General * The Ultimate Weapon * Monkey Business * Drums Along the Dusseldorf Season 4 * Clearance Sale at the Black Market * Klink vs. The Gonculator * How to Catch a Papa Bear * Hogan's Tucking Service … We Deliver the Factory to You * To the Gestapo with Love * Man's Best Friend Is Not His Dog * Never Play Cards With Strangers * Color the Luftwaffe Red * Guess Who Came To Dinner * No Names Please * Bad Day in Berlin * Will the Blue Baron Strike Again? * Will the Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against the Wall? * Man in a Box * The Missing Klink * Who Stole My Copy of Mein Kampf? * Operation Hannibal * My Favorite Prisoner * Watch the Trains Go By * Klink's Old Flame * Up In Klink's Room * The Purchasing Plan * The Witness * The Big Dish * The Return of Major Bonacelli * Happy Birthday, Dear Hogan Season 5 * Hogan Goes Hollywood * The Well * The Klink Commandos * The Gasoline War * Unfair Exchange * The Kommandant Dies at Dawn * Bombsight * The Big Picture * The Big Gamble * The Defector * The Empty Parachute * The Antique * Is There a Traitor in the House? * At Last - Schultz Knows Something * How's the Weather? * Get Fit or Go Fight * Fat Hermann, Go Home * The Softer They Fall * Gowns by Yvette * One Army at a Time * Standing Room Only * Six Lessons from Madame LaGrange * The Sergeant's Analyst * The Merry Widow * Crittendon's Commandos * Klink's Escape Season 6 * Cuisine à la Stalag 13 * The Experts * Klink's Masterpiece * Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 1 * Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 2 * The Gestapo Takeover * Kommandant Schultz * Eight O'Clock and All Is Well * The Big Record * It's Dynamite * Operation Tiger * The Big Broadcast * The Gypsy * The Dropouts * Easy Come, Easy Go * The Meister Spy * That's No Lady, That's My Spy * To Russia Without Love * Klink for the Defense * The Kamikazes Are Coming * Kommandant Gertrude * Hogan's Double Life * Look at the Pretty Snowflakes * Rockets or Romance Theme Music The show's theme music was written by Jerry Fielding (1922-1980) for Bing Crosby Productions, Inc.. Like many other television series, the theme music or theme song itself was never sung during both the show's tile sequence and its opening credits, but it did contain actual lyrics. The lyrics are presented below: Hogan's Heroes March (by Jerry Fielding): Verse 1: Heroes, heroes, husky men of war, Sons of all the heroes of the war before. We're all heroes up to our ear-o's You ask questions, we make suggestions That's what we're heroes for. Chorus: What's a hero do? Well we're not gonna tell ya we wish we knew. That's why we heroes are so few. We've got a slogan from Colonel Hogan and Colonel Hogan's a hero too. Never flinch, boys, never be afraid, Heroes are not born, boys heroes all are made. Ask not why, boys never say die, boys Answer the call remember we'll all be heroes for evermore. Verse 2: All good heroes love a good fight open up the bomb bays and brighten up the night. We applaud the people who laud us, You pull the roses, we punch the noses, that's what we're heroes for. Quotes The following quotes were used several times during the series, with some becoming part of the popular culture: Colonel Klink * "Dis-missed!" - Colonel Klink at the end of each roll call of the prisoners. * "Ho-gan!" - Klink to Hogan after he'd done something he probably wasn't really supposed to (frequently). * "There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13!" - Klink's boastful claim to fame, not realizing that his prison camp is actually part of a prisoner escape route out of Germany. Sergeant Schultz * "I know nothing! Nothing!" - says by Sergeant Schultz, especially when he doesn't want to know what the prisoners are doing. Other variations include: * "I hear nothing! I see nothing! Nothing!" - when Schultz doesn't want to hear or see what the prisoners are up to. * "I see nothing! Nothing!" - when Schultz doesn't want to see what is going on. Major Hochstetter * "What is *this* man doing here?" - says by Major Hochstetter whenever Hogan would appear unannounced in Klink's office. Hochstetter would also say: * "Who is *this* man!?" - in relation to Hogan's appearances in Klink's office. * "All heads will roll!" - whenever something goes wrong. Bibliography * Askin, Leon and C. Melvin Davidson. (1989) Quietude and Quest: Protagonists and Antagonists in the Theatre, on and off Stage, as Seen through the Eyes of Leon Askin. Ariadne Press (CA). ISBN 0929497074. * Clary, Robert. (2002) From the Holocaust to Hogan's Heroes: The Autobiography of Robert Clary. Madison Books. ISBN 1568332289. * Graysmith, Robert. (2002) Auto Focus: The Murder of Bob Crane. Berkley Publishing Group. ISBN 0425189023. * Graysmith, Robert. (1993) Murder of Bob Crane: Who Killed the Star of "Hogan's Heroes"? Crown Publishing Group. ISBN 0517592096. * Lynn, Cynthia, with Edward Ansara. (2000) Escape to Freedom: The Autobiography of Cynthia Lynn. AuthorHouse. ISBN 1588206467. * Royce, Brenda Scott. (1998) Hogan's Heroes: Behind the Scenes at Stalag 13! Renaissance Books. ISBN 1580630316. * Royce, Brenda Scott. (1993) Hogan's Heroes: A Comprehensive Reference to the 1965-1971 Television Comedy Series, With Cast Biographies and an Episode Guide. McFarlane & Company. ISBN 0899507964. * Auto Focus (2002) DVD. * Hogan's Heroes - The Complete First Season (2005) DVD. * Hogan's Heroes - The Complete 2nd Season (2005) DVD. * Hogan's Heroes - The Complete Third Season (2006) DVD. * Hogan's Heroes - The Complete Fourth Season (2006) DVD. * Hogan's Heroes - The Complete Fifth Season (2006) DVD. Released December 19, 2006. External links * Hogan's Heroes' Wikipedia page * Hogan's Heroes' page at TV.com * Hogan's Heroes' page at the Internet Movie Database * Hogan's Heroes - Yahoo groups * Hogan's Barracks - Yahoo groups * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub Webpage * Hogan's Barracks Website * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau Category:Browse Category:Featured articles